To accept a favor is to forfeit liberty
by Moon Labyrinth
Summary: Smut/yaoi. Link's out flying at night on his Loftwing when he runs into Groose's ceiling. In exchange for his silence, Groose makes Link owe him. Groose is sure to use these favours to his advantage. M for 2nd chapter. Groose x uke Link.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again guys! :D  
>I'm sorry I haven't updated 'It's something about illnesses'. :c<br>But I did this instead.  
><strong>See author's comments at the bottom for more stuff.<br>Happy reading!  
>-<strong>  
><strong>_' . . . ' = _character thinking

". . ."=

whispering**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Groose stood in the middle of his room, hands on his hips, debating whether to study for tomorrow's test, work or or just admire his pompadour.<br>He quickly ruled studying out of the question; why study when there are much more important things to do? He figured that if he worked out, he would sweat, sweat resulting in bathing, bathing resulting in a flat pompadour.

Turning in a complete 360 and making a beeline for his door mirror, he had decided that his reflection was much more important than anything else. He stood in front of his mirror and ran a hand up his perfectly sculpted red hair. Shifting his weight from right to left, he turned his head. Immediately he stopped. He leaned in to his mirror and pushed his face to the left, noticing a freckle on the side of his nose.

"There's no way a beaut like my face can have a blemish like this one." He pursed his lips, " 's probably a zit. Having that brat Link kick my ass on the day of the Wing Ceremony still stresses me out." He brought his two forefingers together at the skin where the freckle was, but before he could pop the 'zit' he heard a thump on the roof and a heavy pressure on his ceiling following soon after. He was now on the floor due to the impact.

"What the hell?" He furiously opened his door and walked outside. Looking around, he walked to the edge of the academy. Other than him being aggravated by the noise, Groose was actually curious about the invader. He turned around, just about to go back in when he spotted a crimson Loftwing on the roof.

"Link you ass! What are you doing on the roof? Specifically why the hell are you running into my ceiling!" Groose was making his way up to the roof, jumping and climbing and talking and stomping all at the same time.

Link was only half conscious on his Loftwing, his hands clutching its neck feathers. His Loftwind threw its head back, jolting Link back to reality. He looked around with wide eyes as he got off his Loftwing and sent it into the sky. He didn't know Groose was anywhere near him until he spun him around.

"Ah!" His blue eyes widened again as Groose started yelling at him,

"What the hell Link? How many times have you been told not to fly at night? You could have been killed!"

Truth be told, Groose cared deeply for Link, ever since the Wing Ceremony when he pushed through, Groose's teasing, the eggs and the pressure, and won the whole thing. He'd secretly been watching over him, making sure nothing ever happened to him, as if he were a mother duck. And after a while, he stopped just watching over him and caring for him; he realized he actually liked /i him. He'd never admit it, but if Link shared his feelings, it would make him very content with his life.

He looked into Link's trembling eyes. His words came out a lot more caring than he'd expected; his act was diminishing slowly. He let go of Link's shoulders and pushed him back a little, crossing his arms,

"I mean, jeez, if you wanna die that bad I coulda just pushed you off a cliff or something."

He turned and walked over to the indention in the roof, "Damn. You put a dent in my ceiling and everything."

He bent down to inspect the large misshapen place over his room. Link stood behind, thinking to himself. Suddenly he shot a hand out and tapped on Groose's shoulder,

"Groose, you . . . you won't tell the headmaster will you?" His pool blue eyes welled up, ". . .please?"

At this, Groose blushed furiously, thanking the Goddess it was night and that he was facing the other way.

'_Damn he's adorable. . . '_

He turned around and stood up, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. Instead of his eyes, he focased his attention on Link's windburnt lips. Although chapped in nature, they regained their healthy pink hue, tinted with Skyloft's night lights. Link knitted his eyebrows together in worry. His pink tongue darted out to wetten his lips, then his bottom lip was half gone as he bit down on it, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Groose swallowed and rolled his eyes, "_FINE_. But. . ." He leaned down to Link's eye level, "you owe me one."

Link blinked in confusion as Groose walked away.  
>At this time, Link didn't understand what exactly he was getting himself into.<p>

* * *

><p>Link hurried behind Groose and tapped him on the shoulder. Groose was muttering to himself, "I mean, I just don't know how to tell him, let alone if I should tell hi- ah shit!" He jumped and ran hand up his hair; it was a habit now.<p>

"What now Link?" THAT one came out a little too angry on his part, it couldn't really be helped, it did kind of scare the crap out of him.

Link's hand shrank back as he looked down, "I . . .I just needed another favour. . ."  
>Groose closed his eyes and thought. He opened them again and smirked, "It'll cost you another favour for me."<p>

Link's face brightened and Groose rolled his eyes, "What is it?"

Link avoided his eyes, "Do. . .you think you could cover me while I run to the bath? I've been out all night and I didn't get to take one this morning. . ."

Groose didn't answer. Instead he just opened the door and looked around. He turned back to Link, "There's no one in the hallway. If you run you can probably make it." He felt bad for being so rude earlier. He really did. His ego and stamina were low. Groose decided to go to bed.

He stepped in the doorway as Link stayed close behind. Heading to his own room, he thought of ways to spend his two favours Link owed him.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Sexy times. ;7<strong>

**Also, I'll be working on a Ganondorf/Link fic. So watch out for that~  
>Fun stuff.<strong>

**Thanks for sticking with me though. School has kinda gotten in my way.**  
><strong>Reviews please! c:<strong>  
><strong>PS. I am very sorry if me making Link a total complete uke freaks you out. I love him being like that. He's so adorable and squishy.<strong>  
><strong>The next chapter will have him ever more uke-y-er.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you it would be up today. ;D  
>Author's comments below for info plz~<strong>

* * *

><p>Groose woke up with his hair in a frazzled mess.<p>

_'Damn!'_  
>In the midst of last night's events he was so tired that he forgot to take the products out of his hair. He also noticed he hadn't bothered to change his clothes. He decided to take a morning bath and wash his hair out.<p>

Walking to the bathroom, he opened the door and left it ajar behind him. He wouldn't be but a few minutes, and the sun wasn't even up yet. It must've been at least four in the morning; no one would bother him.  
>He turned the water on and watched as the tub filled, splashing and pour like a waterfall. Even he could appreciate a simple thing like clear water.<br>The water looked a lot like a certain adorable individual's eyes.

As he began undressing, he recalled the events of last night.

" . . .I was so harsh. God I'm such a dick to him! No wonder he doesn't like me!" He balled up his clothes and threw them at the wall. Sighing, he stepped into the water and lowered himself into it. He pushed his head into the water, his hair slowly loosing its shape and flowing free in the clear liquid. He flung his head back up and ran his hand over his now damp red hair.

When it's not styled, his hair goes to the bse of his neck, but his bangs, which make up most of his pompadour, trail to the bottom of his chin.  
>He wiped the water from his face and held his hands on his head. He only got a few minutes of solitude though, because he soon heard a soft tip-toe noise and the door slowly creaking open, noises that only one could hear if a building is dead silent as it was at four am.<p>

Before he knew it, his secret fantasy was standing right before him.

* * *

><p>Link, who had yet to notice Groose in the bath, was quietly closing the door behind him. Facing the wall, he began to take off his only article of clothing; a large white towel that was loosly wrapped around his waist. So loose in fact, that if he wouldn't have been taking it off, it would have threatened to slip off by itself sometime. He took his ponytail out and placed the elastic on the shelf hanging above him.<p>

Groose just sat back in the warm water waiting for Link to notice him. By the time he did though, he was full frontal naked and facing Groose. A thick, hot blush spread across his face, ears and shoulders. He quickly covered his eyes at the sigh of Groose's nudity.

Groose chuckled, "Shouldn't you be worried about yourself?"

Link swiftly turned around.

This is where the phrase 'dat ass' would come in very nicely. Groose couldn't help but stare. It was perfectly round, perfectly tinted pink and it would fit perfectly in Groose's hands.

"Well," he started, running a hand down his slick hair, "you must've come in here for a reason; I'm guessing a bath. Are you gonna take one or what?"

Link turned, covering himself as if Groose hadn't already seen. He was seriously contemplating it. He walked over to his towel, "It's fine, I'll just take one after you." He began to pull his hair back up when he heard Groose get out of the tub. The water from his legs and hair poured on to the floor, leaving puddles of sparkling, clear liquid. He touched Link lightly on the waist, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Remember last night. . . how you owed me?" His voice became low and husky.

"Twice?"

His hand pushed Link's towel down slightly off his waist until it fell and pooled around his ankles.

_"I want to use one of those favours now."_

Groose pushed his back to the wall and kissed him, finally getting to feel those soft pink lips for himself. Link could only stare back in confusion and try to push Groose off of him.  
>Not that his effort payed off much; every time he tried Groose would latch on tighter and pull Link in more. Groose playfully sucked and nibbled on Link's lips, and pulled him in closer with one of his free arms. He managed to part his lips and slide his tongue in. Link whimpered and whined below him, having already given up on any means of trying to push Groose off ; he knew it would do him no good.<br>Feeling the warm cave of Groose's mouth made Link excited, and he didn't exactly know why. He'd never thought of this happening and he'd never expect to react like this.  
>Groose cupped Link's face in his hands and brought it closer. Surprised, Link tried his best to cry out, gasping for air, and turn his head in the opposite direction. But it only resulted in Groose's tongue going deeper into his throat.<p>

"A-ah! Hnng!" Link could feel himself getting hard, and Groose could tell as well; Link's manhood started to inch its way up Groose's leg, pushing on his thigh and dripping precum. He couldn't hold back a smile.

_'Cute~'_

Groose pulled away from the other's mouth and moved to his torso. He brushed his hand over one flat breast and began to massage it while he fastened his mouth to a bright a pink nub on the other.  
>Link panted and let out sounds he never knew he was capable of making. He grabbed at the only thing in his reach; Groose's still damp hair.<p>

Groose had forgotten that Link had seen his hair.

He stopped mid-suck and looked Link in the eyes,

"If you say anything about my hair or mention it to anyone I swear I will make you scream so loud the Goddess herself will wonder what the hell is going on in Skyloft."

Link nodded curtly and proceeded to push Groose's head back down where it had been, begging for the attention. He couldn't help it, it was like he had no control and his body was moving on its own. I just felt so good. . . he didn't want Groose to stop.  
>Groose went lower, trailing kisses down Link's stomach.<p>

He stood up.

"Get in the bath."

Link did as he was told, confused, he stepped into the bath and stood in the middle, shivering. Groose followed after,

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall."

Link had parted his lips to speak, but did as he was told,

"But Groose I-"

Groose parted Link's buttock before he could continue. Groose didn't exactly know how to have sex, he was a virgin believe it or not. He knew where everything went, he just had never done it personally.

He stood a minute with his member in one hand, positioning himself with Link's hole. He pushed in, but before he could get halfway, it clearly became uncomfortable for both of them.

"A-Ah! Groose! St-stop-hnng! Take it out!" Link tried to grab for things that wern't there. He felt like his butt was going to rip.

Groose pulled out, still hard and acted upon impulse; he bent down and instead of his penis, he darted his tongue into the throbbing pink hole.  
>Link moaned and his knees went weak as he felt the wet muscle enter his body. He couldn't help but tremble when Groose started to lick.<p>

He removed his tongue and stood back up, starting again.

He wrapped his right arm around Link and turned him to face him. He held out three of his fingers,

"Suck."

Link looked at the fingers then at Groose. Groose nodded towards them.

He started to lightly and cutely suck on each finger seperately, one at a time. But his pattern changed when Groose's left hand went under his member, tracing the sensitve skin beneath his sack. He moved his hand to the shaft and stroked up and down.

"Mmph!" Link let out a moan stifled by the fingers as he grabbed Groose's hand and put all three in his mouth. Groose could feel his wet tongue wrapping around each one, and licking the undersides. He took his hand out of his mouth and stretched the fingers, each having a cobweb of saliva between them. Link's ears tinted red as he bucked forward in anticipation and grabbed Groose as physical support. His but stuck out in the perfect position.

Groose sucked on Link's pale and slightly freckled shoulders as he parted his cheeks again with one hand and prepared him with the other. He started with one finger and it was sucked in immediately.

"A-ah! Nnn!" Link squeezed Groose's neck as he pushed another finger in and scissored him. Groose began to venture with his fingers around the inside. He came across a spot that provoked a a different reaction from the blonde. He squirmed, almost climbing up Groose's torso and squeezed his muscles together. He grabbed the base of Link's shaft, preventing him from cuming before it was permitted. He squirmed even more as Groose continued to rub the spot. Groose put one more finger in, for good measures, before he took them all out.

"Wall." Was all he could grunt out. He was at his limit, he needed to get in Link now.

He positioned himself and promptly began thrusting. He pulled out, almost to the tip and thrust back in, all the way to the hilt.

"Ah! Hng! Gr-Groose! I can't-! St-sto-!"

He thrusted once more before Link came, hitting the wall in front of him and rebounding on to his stomach. Groose came a second later, spilling his juices inside of Link. Standing there without pulling out, both of them panted.

Groose pulled out and put his hands on the wall. Link looked down and bit his lip.

He was still hard.

Groose noticed it as he peeked around Link's shoulder.

"You liked it, didn't you." He smiked and turned Link around, bending down in front of him, beginning to suck him.

"I- ah!" His mouth reacted faster than his brain, not realizing what was happening. His knees gave way as Groose took his whole member into his mouth, causing him to slide down the wall.

He moaned and bucked into Groose's mouth before he finally came. Groose swallowed and leaned up to kiss him, tasting his own salty sweet mixture and the taste of Groose's tongue all in one. He grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled him back, leaving Link breathless.

"You have to do me now. I scratch you back, you scratch mine."

Link trembled a little and looked down at Groose's erect member.

He wasn't ready for this at all.

He got down on his knees, looking at it dead on. He flushed bright red as Groose impatiently looked around.

'Come on, do something. I'm going to come just by looking at his face. . .'

Link finally took the head into his mouth, lightly sucking and circling it with his tongue. He tried to copy what Groose had done earlier with his hand by flattening his tongue and rubbing the underside of the shaft, and down to his balls. Groose made a noise in the back of his throat and Link looked up with a flushed face. He ran his tongue against the sensitive slit and he heard a grunt before he could prepare himself for the faceful of cum he received. He coughed and sputtered as he sat in the water, Groose soon joining him. 

* * *

><p>With a washcloth, Groose held Link against his chest and washed his face.<p>

"But I thought you hated me. . ." Link turned around and looked at Groose.

"Well I couldn't really be know around here as 'Groose: That gay kid who likes Link'. And I did hate you. At first."

Link looked down at the water and splashed his hand through it.

Groose put down the washcloth and grabbed Link's face with his right hand. With his left he tapped the side of Link's nose.

"We've got the same freckle." He tapped his own nose and smiled, leaning in to give the other a kiss.

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to rise.<br>And Groose realized, he still had one more favour to use.

* * *

><p><strong>ahhhhh.<br>cliffhangerrrr.  
>:v<strong>

**So I finally finished it. I worked on it for like an hour straight just typing this.  
>I've also got another story coming, but I think I'm going to wrap up <em>It's something about Illnesses<em> before I upload it.  
>Reviews keep me going! <strong>


End file.
